sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
1946 in film
The year 1946 in film involved some significant events. Events *November 21 – William Wyler's The Best Years of Our Lives premieres in New York featuring an ensemble cast including Fredric March, Myrna Loy, Dana Andrews, Teresa Wright, and Harold Russell. *December 20 – Frank Capra's It's a Wonderful Life, featuring James Stewart, Donna Reed, Lionel Barrymore, Henry Travers, and Thomas Mitchell opens in New York. Top grossing films (U.S.) (*) After theatrical re-issue(s) Awards Films released in 1946 * Angel on My Shoulder * Anna and the King of Siam, starring Irene Dunne, Rex Harrison and Linda Darnell * Aru yo no Tonosama * Bad Bascomb, starring Wallace Beery, Margaret O'Brien and Marjorie Main * The Bandit of Sherwood Forest, starring Cornell Wilde * The Beast with Five Fingers, starring Robert Alda and Peter Lorre * Beauty and the Beast (La Belle et la Bête), directed by Jean Cocteau, starring Jean Marais and Josette Day * The Best Years of Our Lives, directed by William Wyler, starring Fredric March, Myrna Loy, Dana Andrews and Harold Russell – winner of 8 Oscars * Beware, directed by Bud Pollard, starring Louis Jordan * The Big Sleep, directed by Howard Hawks, starring Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Bacall * The Blue Dahlia, starring Alan Ladd and Veronica Lake * Blue Skies, starring Bing Crosby and Fred Astaire * Boom in the Moon starring Buster Keaton * Caesar and Cleopatra, starring Vivien Leigh * The Captive Heart, the first Prisoner of War film from World War II * Centennial Summer * Children of Paradise (U.S. release) * Cluny Brown, starring Charles Boyer and Jennifer Jones * The Dark Corner, starring Lucille Ball and Mark Stevens * The Dark Mirror, starring Olivia de Havilland * Deception * Decoy, a film noir starring Jean Gillie * The Diary of a Chambermaid * Dragonwyck, starring Gene Tierney * Dressed to Kill, starring Basil Rathbone and Nigel Bruce * Duel in the Sun, starring Jennifer Jones, Gregory Peck, Joseph Cotten and Lillian Gish * Gallant Journey, directed by William A. Wellman * Gilda, starring Rita Hayworth and Glenn Ford * Great Expectations, directed by David Lean, starring John Mills, Jean Simmons and Valerie Hobson * Green for Danger, starring Alastair Sim and Trevor Howard * The Green Years * The Harvey Girls, directed by George Sidney, starring Judy Garland and John Hodiak * Henry V (U.S. release) * Humoresque, starring Joan Crawford and John Garfield * I See a Dark Stranger * It's a Wonderful Life, directed by Frank Capra, starring James Stewart, Donna Reed and Lionel Barrymore * Ivan the Terrible * The Jolson Story, a biopic of Al Jolson starring Larry Parks * The Kid from Brooklyn * The Killers, directed by Robert Siodmak, starring Burt Lancaster and Ava Gardner * Little Giant, starring Bud Abbott and Lou Costello * Make Mine Music * A Matter of Life and Death, written and directed by Powell and Pressburger, starring David Niven *''The Murderers Are Among Us'' (Die Mörder sind unter uns), starring Hildegard Knef * My Darling Clementine, directed by John Ford, starring Henry Fonda and Linda Darnell * Night and Day * A Night in Casablanca with the Marx Brothers * No Regrets for Our Youth (Waga seishun ni kuinashi) * Nobody Lives Forever * Notorious, directed by Alfred Hitchcock, starring Cary Grant and Ingrid Bergman * The Overlanders * Paisan, directed by Roberto Rossellini * The Postman Always Rings Twice, starring Lana Turner and John Garfield * The Razor's Edge, starring Tyrone Power and Gene Tierney * The Return of Monte Cristo * Road to Utopia, starring Bing Crosby, Dorothy Lamour and Bob Hope * The Seventh Veil (U.S. release) * She-Wolf of London * Shoeshine (Sciuscià), directed by Vittorio De Sica * Shock, directed by Alfred L. Werker, starring Vincent Price and Lynn Bari * Sister Kenny, starring Rosalind Russell * Smithy * Somewhere In The Night, starring John Hodiak * Song of the South by Walt Disney, combines animation and live action. * Terror by Night, starring Basil Rathbone and Nigel Bruce * The Spiral Staircase, starring Dorothy McGuire * A Stolen Life * The Strange Love of Martha Ivers, starring Barbara Stanwyck * The Stranger, directed by and starring Orson Welles, Loretta Young and Edward G. Robinson * Theirs is the Glory * Three Strangers * The Time of Their Lives, starring Bud Abbott and Lou Costello * To Each His Own, starring Olivia de Havilland * Tomorrow is Forever * Utamaro and His Five Women (Utamaro o meguru gonin no onna) * The Verdict * Wake Up and Dream * Wanted for Murder * The Wife of Monte Cristo, directed by Edgar G. Ulmer * Without Reservations * The Yearling, starring Gregory Peck and Jane Wyman Serials *''Daughter of Don Q'' *''Chick Carter, Detective'' *''The Crimson Ghost'' *''Hop Harrigan'' *''King of the Forest Rangers, starring Larry Thompson *Lost City of the Jungle'' *''The Mysterious Mr. M'' *''The Phantom Rider, starring Robert Kent and Peggy Stewart *The Scarlet Horseman'' *''Son of the Guardsman'' Short film series *''Shirley Temple'' (1932–1946) *''The Three Stooges'' (1934–1959) *''Popular Science'' (1935–1950) Animated Short Film Series *''Mickey Mouse'' (1928–1952) *''Looney Tunes'' (1930–1969) *''Terrytoons'' (1930–1964) *''Merrie Melodies'' (1931–1969) *''Popeye'' (1933–1957) *''Color Rhapsodies'' (1934–1949) *''Donald Duck'' (1936–1956) *''Pluto'' (1937–1951) *''Andy Panda'' (1939–1949) *''Goofy'' (1939–1953) *''Bugs Bunny'' (1940–1962) *''Tom and Jerry'' (1940–1958) *''The Fox and the Crow'' (1941–1950) *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1941–1949) *''Mighty Mouse'' (1942–1955) *''Droopy'' (1943–1958) *''Chip and Dale'' (1943–1956) *''Screwball Squirrel'' (1944–'1946') *''Yosemite Sam'' (1945–1963) *''George and Junior'' (1946–1948) Births *January 5 – Diane Keaton, actress, producer and director *January 19 – Dolly Parton, country singer and actress *January 20 – David Lynch, director *January 26 – Gene Siskel, film critic, Siskel and Ebert (d. 1999) *February 7 – Pete Postlethwaite, English actor (d. 2011) *February 20 – Brenda Blethyn, English actress *February 21 – Alan Rickman, English actor (d. 2016) *March 12 – Liza Minnelli, singer and actress *March 21 – Timothy Dalton, Welch actor *April 19 – Tim Curry, English actor and singer *April 25 – Talia Shire, actress *May 9 – Candice Bergen, actress *May 20 – Cher, singer and actress *July 6 – Sylvester Stallone, actor and director *July 13 – Cheech Marin, actor and comedian *July 22 – Danny Glover, actor and director *August 16 – Lesley Ann Warren, actress and singer *September 15 **Tommy Lee Jones, actor **Oliver Stone, director and producer *September 28 – Jeffrey Jones, actor *October 4 – Susan Sarandon, actress *October 15 – John Getz, actor *October 27 – Ivan Reitman, Slovakian-born director and producer *October 31 – Stephen Rea, Northern Irish actor *November 6 – Sally Field, actress *December 14 – Patty Duke, actress *December 17 – Eugene Levy, Canadian actor *December 18 – Steven Spielberg, director and producer *''date unknown'' – Omar Al-Shammaa, Lebanese actor, voice actor Deaths *April 1 – Noah Beery, Sr., American actor *June 23 – William S. Hart, American actor *August 10 – Léon Gaumont, French film pioneer *August 13 – H.G. Wells, British science fiction writer *August 26 – Jeanie MacPherson, American actress and screenwriter *August 28 – Florence Turner, American actress *September 21 – Olga Engl, Austrian actress *November 2 – Gabriel Gabrio, French actor *December 12 – Renée Jeanne Falconetti, French actress *December 25 – W. C. Fields was an American comedian and actor Film Debuts * Kirk Douglas * Burt Lancaster Category:1946 in film Category:Film by year